


clean

by CapnShellhead



Series: Steve/Tony Voyeurism series [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 08:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Tony hit the showers late at night, believing they'd be empty.What he finds is much more than he bargained for.





	clean

**Author's Note:**

> Someone gave me a prompt on tumblr and this was just way too perfect as an entry in my Steve/Tony voyeurism series. 
> 
> Enjoy quick porn!

The tower had bathrooms attached to every bedroom. It was a luxury that had spoiled Tony somewhat.

He missed it now that the team had to stay on the heilcarrier while Fury evaluated a potential threat to the mansion. SHIELD had communal showers and they were usually rather busy during the day with agents going in and out of debriefings and the nearby gym. Tony waited until it was near past four to shower. He hadn’t been able to sleep and he figured there wouldn’t be anyone around to stare at his arc reactor.

He’d been wrong.

When he entered the shower room, he heard running water. The wet slap of skin against skin and a quiet moan. Tony’s face warmed, briefly wondering if he’d stumbled upon a clandestine coupling in the showers. He was powerless to resist peeking around the corner where he came across a sight he’d only dreamed about. Captain America, Sentinel of Liberty, beacon of all that is good and pure had his palm pressed against the tile wall as he furiously stroked his cock.

His head fell back, wet blond hair matted down as he fucked his fist. His toned ass clenched and tensed with every motion, water sliding smoothly down his back and making Tony’s mouth water. Steve’s body was flawless: flushed and pink from the heat of the water and not a scar or blemish visible from where Tony stood. The strong muscles of his back rippled as he turned, his thick, toned thighs tensing as he moved.

In profile, Tony could see Steve’s lashes fanned out on his cheek, wet blond hair pressed to his forehead. His pink mouth fell open, soft little moans escaping as he worked his fist. In profile, Tony got a better look at what Steve was working with and the sight of it made his stomach tighten in anticipation, his face burning instantly.

Tony had once pressed his hand to Steve’s. He wasn’t a small man by any means but Steve was considerably larger and he’d been curious to see how different their hands were in size. Steve’s had been bigger than his, not ridiculously but enough that Tony knew things often looked smaller in Steve’s hand.

Looking at Steve’s cock, Tony wondered how Steve managed to walk. Tony could say with certainty that he’d never seen a cock as big as Steve’s. It was thick, meaty and wet as Steve’s hand slid over it, thumbing over the head on every upstroke. It was hard, as though Steve had been at this for quite some time. It looked large in Steve’s hand and Tony couldn’t help but wonder what it would look like in his hands; the weight of it. If he would be able to get his mouth around it.

“Are you just gonna stare?”

Tony stiffened, his eyes snapping up to Steve’s face as he stood beneath the spray, watching Tony silently. Tony swallowed nervously, his hands clenching around his towel as he thought over his next options. He’d been caught staring; not casually glancing before doing the polite thing and getting the hell out of here. He’d been caught seriously checking Steve out and there was no way he’d be able to get out of this with a laugh and a one liner.

But, from the look in Steve’s eye and the way he was still casually stroking his length… maybe Tony didn’t want to get out of it.

He licked his lips, draping his table over the wall and striding forward. Fully clothed, the water wet him down instantly. Steve’s face was unreadable, his lips plump and wet as he pursed them, considering Tony the closer he came. A moment passed, Tony holding his gaze as his clothes weighed heavy on his body. Steve reached out with his free hand and cupped the back of Tony’s head, crushing their mouths together.

Tony moaned, resting his palms on the shower wall as he leaned in and let Steve devour his mouth. The back of his hand brushed Tony’s stomach, heat coiling within him as he felt Steve continue to bring himself off. He wanted to watch but, more than that, he wanted to taste, to touch, to feel Steve shudder and spill over his tongue. He moaned into their kiss, mouth falling open as Steve slipped his tongue inside hungrily. Steve’s hand tightened behind his head, tiling it back as he chased more of Tony’s soft sounds.

Finally, Tony pulled back and fell to his knees, Steve’s body shielding the spray from his face. Steve’s was hard and wet, leaking from the tip as it pushed through his tight grip. Tony held his gaze as he leaned in closer, steadying Steve’s hips with his hands as he opened his mouth. Steve’s hand slowed with a low keen as he moved in closer and pressed the blunt head to Tony’s lips. Steve’s brow furrowed, his body strung tight like a rubber band as the thick head of his cock slowly parted Tony’s lips.

It was a slow stretch, the weight of it on Tony’s tongue drawing a needy whine from the back of his throat. Steve’s hand returned to the back of his head, carefully guiding him as he took more and more of Steve inside. Tony’s eyes feel shut, a shudder running through him as his cock pressed urgently at his zipper and he breathed in the soap and the musky scent of Steve’s arousal. Slowly, he started to bob his head, taking more of Steve with every slide of his tongue. Steve moaned, murmuring words of encouragement that weren’t that far off from his praise in the field. Tony’s cock pulsed heavy and wet in his pants as he pulled up to nurse on the head.

With every withdraw, he drew needier moans from Steve’s lips, a steady mantra of Tony’s name as his hand tightened on the back of Tony’s head and he cried out, “I’m going to come.”

Tony pulled back, eyes trained on Steve’s as he stroked his cock and spilled over Tony’s face. Wet, hot ropes of come painted his cheek and chin, a rope of it ruining Tony’s shirt as he pressed the heel of his hand to his crotch and pulsed wetly in his pants. His eyes fell shut, pleasure coursing through him as he came, adding to the mess Steve made of him.

Steve scratched his nails lightly over Tony’s scalp with soft encouragement as Tony cleaned his cock.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](https://capn-shellhead.tumblr.com)


End file.
